


Literally Gross Now

by DamnItMish



Series: The Tale Of A Developing Relationship [4]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: Ben shows up to school sick. Devi is the opposite of happy about it and tries to convince him to go home.(Sequel to "Your Sweatshirt is Gross" but can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: The Tale Of A Developing Relationship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750561
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	Literally Gross Now

“You look like shit, Gross,” was the first thing Devi said to him as Ben entered the school. Her voice was full of worry. She gently kissed his cheek “You’re clearly sick. You should be home in bed.”

“I’m fine,” Ben said, his voice rough due to his sore throat “Besides, I will not risk my perfect attendance for a little cold.”

“You are an idiot,” Devi said, rolling her eyes at him before gently placing her hand on his forehead “You are literally burning up. Please go home,” Ben shook his head at her again, “Ok, Gross. You are worried about your perfect attendance? I will sacrifice mine to get your ass home.”

“Seriously Devi, you don’t have to do that. I will survive the day,” Ben protested “And it’s Friday, so after today, I will have the whole weekend to recover.”

Devi just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before she took her phone out and started to call someone. Ben looked at her, the confusion written all over the boy’s face “Hey Patty,” Devi started talking into the phone, and Ben’s eyes widened in fear “No, Ben came to school sick and he refuses to go home. I know it’s your week off but can you please knock some sense into him?”

Devi smiled sweetly at her now pouting boyfriend before passing him the phone “No. Of course, you deserve your week off,” Ben stammered into the phone “I don’t need you to pick me up. Please, just enjoy your time off. Yes, I will go home.” Devi smiled triumphantly at the last sentence “Bye.” was the last thing Ben murmured into the phone before giving it back to Devi. His pout had now evolved into a glare directed at his girlfriend.

“I won,” Devi said still smiling sweetly at him “Let’s get you home,” she took Ben’s hand and was about to drag him away as he interrupted her.

“I will go home. You will stay right here,” Ben said and squeezed Devi’s hand just a little, “Just because you’re a manipulative little snitch, doesn’t mean you deserve to get your perfect attendance spoiled as well.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Gross,” Devi said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I will probably just be in bed all day, watching Rick and Morty,” Ben said, giving her a soft smile “There’s no way in hell, I’m listening to you complain about my favorite TV Show all day,” he said, now teasing her before pouting “I’m sick after all. You have to do what I say.”

“First of all, being sick isn’t a jail-free card. Dead Dad, that’s a jail-free card. Don’t steal my thing.” Devi said and stuck her tongue out “Also, I was in no way influenced by you to do this. I made my own decision. I’m staying, just because I can't miss the opportunity to hold my flawless attendance over your head in the near future.”

Ben was now the one smiling triumphantly “Can’t wait,” the bell rang and interrupted their conversation.

Devi gave him a quick peck on the lips before making her way to homeroom “I’ll check up on you later,” she said without turning around.

“It’s stupid to kiss sick people,” Ben yelled after her.

That got Devi to turn around and look at him one more time “Don’t tell me what to do,” was all she said before entering homeroom.

“I just stated facts,” Ben mumbled to himself and made his way out of the school.

* * *

A few hours later, Devi was ringing the doorbell at the Gross house. A small bag full of stuff she picked up at the drugstore in hand, waiting for Ben to let her in.  
What she didn’t expect was Ben’s Mom opening the door.

“Hello, Devi,” Mrs. Gross said “I’m so glad you are here. Ben needs someone to take care of him and I have spa retreat booked, so I won’t be home for a few days.”

Devi tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She knew for a fact that Mrs. Gross hadn’t been home the last few days either and it irritated Devi more and more that her boyfriend’s family didn’t seem to prioritize him in any way. She put on a polite smile none the less “Of course, that’s what a girlfriend is for, right?” she said in her sweetest voice.

“Be a sweetheart and tell him, I left, will you?” Mrs. Gross said as Devi was just about to climb the stairs. Devi just nodded in response, not sure if she would be able to avoid telling Ben’s Mom off if she dared to open her mouth now.

Devi didn’t bother knocking on Ben’s door, she just opened it “Stop jerking off, you are sick and should be sleeping,” was the first thing she said without having caught a single glance at her boyfriend yet.

“You’re not funny, David,” Ben groaned from his spot buried under a pile of blankets “And you’re not even supposed to be here. I’m sick and you will get sick too if you stay,” he now stuck out his head from under the blankets to glare at Devi.

Devi took a seat on his bed and carefully started carding her hand through his hair “I love you, but if you don’t stop telling me what to do, I will break your back.” she said calmly.

“I love you too,” Ben said smiling and his eyes closed as Devi still gently played with his hair.

“Your mom left and won’t be home for a few days.” Devi’s voice was now gentle.

Ben opened his eyes “I’m not surprised,” he said with a quiet chuckle. Devi saw the hurt in his eyes none the less.

“I’m sorry, your parents are shit,” Devi said and gestured for Ben to make room on the bed. Ben rolled his eyes but followed her request anyway, so she could lay down next to him.

“I’m sorry, you only have one parent left,” Ben said almost automatically. They looked at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing.

Once they calmed down Devi was the one who kept the conversation going “So, how are you feeling?”

“I feel like shit. I’m cold but I’m sweating like a pig. My throat is sore and my head is pounding.” Ben summed it up for her.  
Devi then lifted the blanket Ben was currently lying under and slipped under it as well.

“Did you not listen, David?” Ben said his voice laced with a whiny tone “I’m sweating. A lot. I’m literally gross now.”

“You’re always gross, Gross,” Devi joked and tucked herself into his side “And you sweating all over me isn’t exactly new.”

Ben’s cheeks reddened “Shut up,” he mumbled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“So, what are we watching?” Devi asked. Ben was about to suggest something when Devi cut him off again “I know you’re sick but if you say Rick and Morty, I will punch you in the dick.”

“You are so mean to me,” Ben whined with a pout on his face “How about Brooklyn Nine-Nine?”

“I guess, I can live with that,” Devi sighed theatrically.

“Don’t lie to me. We both know you love it.” Ben laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another short oneshot about Devi and Ben. I was sick last week and couldn't help but project my cold onto fictional characters.
> 
> Just in case you're interested, here's a playlist with songs that inspire me to write about Ben and Devi or just remind me of their relationship dynamic in general.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4uT9ZRaVh9vpNMBQwUZ8r0?si=Z-1VcxYARBmemdxc3jFv7Q  
> I also can't promise anything yet but I am currently working on a fic with maybe more than one chapter.


End file.
